


You're the One That I Want To Fall in Love With

by Bloodysyren, orphan_account



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deep Throating, First Time Together, Glitter, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stripping, anal fisting (implied), quitting my job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A chapter for Don't Be Afraid, We're The Ones Who'll Help You Find The Way by Cypher_Velvet!!
Relationships: Ryland/Alex Taylor (Good Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	You're the One That I Want To Fall in Love With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsMakoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMakoto/gifts).



> Thank you so much, babe for letting me contribute to your amazing fic! It was an absolute pleasure. <3

Ryland's fingers slipped into the spaces between Alex's ribs, those strong arms circling his body, holding him close. Alex was still slightly hesitant about being touched: remembering all of the times in dark dingy alleys and seedy hotel rooms. But Ryland was different. He cared what Lexi thought; he cared about what he wanted.

Ry wanted to make sure that Alex felt as loved and as safe as possible. Alex pressed their mouths together again. A slow, gentle pressure. So different from the way that other men had kissed him, all possessive and sloppy. It always made his skin crawl. But this...This was nice. He could definitely get used to this.

Right now in this moment, Alex felt that their connection was the most genuine anything had felt in a long time. Not like the drama in the dressing room, or the people hollering at him while he danced. And definitely not anything Robert had ever said to him.

Ryland's mouth was soft and searching, his teeth tugging gently on Alex’s plump lower lip. The gamer's warm tongue slithered into his mouth and Alex could taste the sweet tang of the candy that they had been gorging on during the movie. Ryland's mouth was sugar-sweet and tempting. Alex took a deep breath, burying his hands into Ry's hair as the gamer lowered him to the sheets. The cool fabric soothed Alex's warm skin. His emotions had been running high all day and the cool press of that mostly-clean fabric made him squirm deliciously.

"What do you want to do, babygirl?" Ryland's voice floated through the haze of his churning thoughts. Alex blinked dazedly. He had just been enjoying the gamer's soft caresses and had completely lost reality for a moment.

"I don't know. Anything's good. We could just like, lie here all night." Alex emphasized his idea by wrapping his arms around the gamer's shoulders and pulling him close, burying his face in Ryland's neck. The gamer's soft chuckle sent a puff of warm air against Lexi's throat.

"But I want to show you a little love and appreciation. I want to do whatever makes you feel good." Ryland murmured, his fingers slipping down Alex's side, the pad of his thumb circling Alex's sharp hip bone. He didn't dare venture between Alex's legs. He wanted the slighter man to say 'yes' to everything. He wanted Alex to be the one in complete control for once.

"Well..." Alex thought for a moment, "I do really like the Cowgirl position." Alex blushed a little, averting his eyes from Ryland's steady gaze. The gamer seemed enraptured.

"What else do you like?" He stroked a soothing hand through Alex's wild curls, brushing his fingertips across the dancer's flushed cheeks.

"When I get to choose the person, which is super rare, I really like sucking cock, actually." He gnawed his lip and gripped a handful of the blankets near his hip. Why was it so easy to tell Ryland these things? He was always so tight-lipped with his clients, which was probably why he got smacked around so much. But he just hated feeling so vulnerable and exposed to these strange, rough men. He needed to hang on to something that was just his, something that they couldn't exploit; something that they couldn't ruin.

"What else?" Ryland's eyes were shining with curiosity. He wanted to know everything. Everything that Alex loved, everything that he hated. His favourite flowers and foods, those dishes that turned his stomach. He wanted to know everything there was to know about his slighter roommate.

It was as if Ryland was the secure vault that Alex could store all of his feelings and ideas in. The safe space where Alex could really be himself, not some fake cutout of himself, plastic and unmoving; unmoved. Ryland was someone that Alex could finally open up to and unload all of his pent up emotion and personality onto. It felt so good to have that crushing weight of fakeness off of his soul. The barriers had become a fence, and that fence had become a sprawling field of bright yellow sunflowers.

Ryland kissed a damp trail across Alex's collarbones, making the smaller man squirm, "I really like you paying attention to me." Alex mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. Ryland had the doofiest grin on his face,

"I love paying attention to you, baby. I love seeing you happy."

"You make me so happy..." Alex replied, a little bolder now. He pushed Ryland up to a sitting position and guided the gamer to the edge of the bed, sitting at the foot of it. Alex nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear and fumbled with Ryland's pants, pulling down the zipper and glancing up with large doe eyes at the gamer. Such a come-hither look made Ryland's heart stutter, his breath catching in his throat.

Alex really did look like a dream. Ryland gritted his teeth as a warm hand circled his weeping shaft. Alex's feather-light voice was barely audible in the silent room,

"Did you want to see why I'm so good at my job?" There was that hint of teasing that made Ryland swallow hard. He had never hired a prostitute, and the thought of Alex at the mercy of some scum-sucking jerk made the bile churn in Ryland's stomach. But he put a hand carefully on Alex's head,

"I'd love to see anything you're comfortable showing me. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." He cooed, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Alex's forehead. That made the dancer smile. A real, genuine smile. Ryland's heart was in his throat.

He swallowed it down with a groan as Alex took him up in his warm mouth, sucking teasingly on the head. Ryland was careful not to grip Alex's hair too hard as the slighter man slid further, his throat slick and tight against Ryland's cock.

"Nngh, fuck, Alex, you feel so good." Ryland cracked his eyes open and looked down at the fragile man between his legs, bobbing his head, eyes closed blissfully. Alex pulled off of Ryland's cock with a wet sound.

"You taste delicious. Not like all of the others. I could spend all day down here." A cheeky smirk painted his lips and he swallowed Ryland down again, warm and deep. Alex huffed a chuckle as he gripped greedy handfuls of Ryland's ass, pushing him forward, sliding the gamer's rigid cock all of the way down his throat, nose pressed to those musky curls. Ryland nearly doubled over in pleasure. Alex's throat was constricting around him, pulsing as he struggled to swallow, tongue sliding along the underside, barely touching Ryland's balls.

"Alex...." Ryland was breathless, "Ale- babe, please..." Ryland was in disbelief. He gently guided Alex off of him. It was getting to be way too much. He was panting and flushed.

"Hm?" The dancer glanced up and wiped the line of drool from his chin, "What's wrong? Do you not like it?" He looked down. Ryland could see the cracks showing again and he rushed to reassure,

"No, no, believe me..." He fanned himself and sighed, "You didn't do anything wrong. Quite the opposite, in fact. I just wanted to save the best for last." The gamer winked as Alex glanced up at him, "You're a little too good, if you know what I mean. Maybe I'm just not used to such...intense stimulation." Alex smirked and scooted back towards the middle of the bed.

"Should I show you a few more of my tricks, then?" Ryland kicked off his pants and stripped off his shirt, joining the dancer up on his bed. Alex wiggled a bottle of lube and squeezed some onto Ryland's fingers.

"You know what to do with those, darling?" Alex was straddling Ryland's hips, pulling his pale cheeks apart. He flinched as Ryland circled a slick finger around the dancer's entrance, teasing and careful.

"Can I put it in?" Ryland wanted a definite yes before doing something so invasive.

"As many as you want." Alex flushed scarlet and Ry looked shocked. He gripped Ryland's shoulders to steady himself and felt one smooth digit push past the tight rings of muscle.

"Do you mean....?" Ryland couldn't bring himself to say it.

"It's not my favourite, but I don't exactly hate it." Alex confirmed.

"Let's just stick with the basics for tonight," Ry swallowed, "I only want to do stuff that you like the most." Alex nodded and sighed as Ry crooked his finger slowly. Long sensual moments passed with Ryland sliding finger after finger into Alex's stretched hole, slick and squeezing. Ryland's cock gave half-hearted throbs but he would only move forward when Alex was good and ready.

The moment seemed to finally come when the lithe dancer melded their mouths with a sigh, "God, I want you..." Alex's eyes were heavy-lidded with lust. It radiated from him like an aura of light. Ry pulled his three fingers free and wiped them off. He flinched as Alex drizzled some lube onto his dripping shaft,

"Are you ready for me?" Alex purred, gripping the base of the gamer's shaft in tight fingers. He guided Ryland's cock towards his entrance, sliding down slow and measured, in complete control.

Ryland sighed as he felt Alex's hips connect to his own, feeling those walls clench around him. Alex was fully seated in his lap. He was balls-deep. He had hit rock bottom. His pulsing member was engulfed in the dancer's sinfully tight ass. He had to take a steadying breath. Alex's smirking face was filling his vision,

"You doing alright?" Those kind words coming from Alex made the gamer flinch. Ryland should have been the one to say them. He should have been the one to console and reassure. He should have been the protector. Instead, he was here, sitting in bed with his roommate buried to the hilt on his throbbing cock, asking if _he_ was alright.

Alex made a sweet noise as Ryland wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, crushing the dancer to his broad chest. Alex took that as a 'yes' and lifted his hips up a little, sliding back down with a breathy sigh. Ryland groaned and tightened his muscles, causing his cock to jerk inside Alex. The dancer moaned as he pushed his hips down again, gnawing his lip.

" _Ryland_..." Alex's voice was heavenly, high-pitched and needy. His hips juddered and he groaned with every pump of his thighs. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Ryland's hands were clenching in the sheets. He wanted so badly to touch Alex _everywhere_ , but he held back. _He needs respect and distance right now, not rough passion_ , Ryland thought.

"Ryland... _touch_ me... _please_...." Alex's breathy command finally broke the gamer's resolve. He had gotten the okay, and that made all of the tension in his body loosen. He wrapped a strong arm around Alex's waist and held on, sliding his calloused fingers around the dancer's dripping member, hearing Alex growl a moan into his ear.

"Oh, so _good_....Ryland, _please_....don't stop..." Alex's panting breath ghosted against Ryland's neck as he rode in the gamer's lap, feeling that thick cock tearing into him deliciously. Alex sped up, driving his hips down harder. He couldn't get enough. The gamer's body was intoxicating. Ryland's smell surrounded him. Those teasing lips; that slippery tongue tangling with his own, pulling rough noises from his parched throat. He wanted to stay like this forever.

They finally lay in a sleepy tangle on the sheets. Ryland leaned up to place a soft kiss against Alex's temple. The dancer broke the silence,

"I think I'm going to quit the club, and everything. I really want to write and all of this B.S. has finally run its course, I think." Alex snuggled further against Ryland's broad chest, tracing lazy circles on the gamer's skin.

"Well, I think that I have a fun idea for you then..."

*****

Alex showed up to work like usual, prepping in his dressing room. He strapped on his favourite pair of heels and wore his sexiest outfit, the one that really brought in the big bucks. He had texted the girls a few days before and let them in on the new surprise that he had planned for his show. He had even texted the owner of the club, saying that he had a new routine planned. He wanted the owner there, front and center for the big reveal.

His music started and he sauntered out onto the stage, dragging his heels to the sultry beat. He twirled around the pole and did a sensual body roll, making his way to the front of the stage where the owner was sitting. He had taken a break from being holed up in his office to see this new show, the one that was supposed to bring the house down, or so Alex had said.

Alex reached into his cash bag and pulled out a handful of glitter. He tossed it towards the front of the stage, completely covering the flabbergasted and quickly reddening manager,

"I FUCKING QUIT!" Alex yelled, emptying the rest of the bag onto the head of the big boss, stepping back as the man made a weak attempt to grab at him. The other patrons noticed the commotion and turned to see what was happening. Clouds of bright pink glitter dusted everything within a five foot radius and Alex backed against the pole, reaching back to hold it, feeling grounded by the cool metal.

He felt a sure hand slide over his own and he turned to see Ryland standing there, surrounded by all of the other girls in the club.

"If he goes, I'm going." His closest confidant, Anayate, a statuesque and powerful-looking Amazon of a woman thundered. She pulled off her heels and wrapped her beautifully manicured nails into the brass knuckles that were built into the arches of her shoes.

"Me too!"

"Fuck you, you trash-eating piece of shit." Came other replies, more girls stripping off their heels and clustering around Alex protectively. He couldn't keep a smile from crawling confidently onto his face.

None of them were hassled as they marched off stage and gathered their things. The bouncers made way for them as they strode out into the night, end-of-shift payouts clutched in their hands, buried safely in their duffle bags. Someone had suggested pizza and beers and that's how Ryland found himself surrounded by guffawing, easy-going, high-spirited strippers littering his apartment like the glitter on the floor of that disgusting club.

Alex said goodbye to the last girl and closed the door, exhausted but happy. Ryland gathered him up in his arms, clinking the empty beer bottles in his other hand as he leaned forward for a kiss. Alex willingly complied, planting a cheesy peck on the side of Ryland's mouth.

They figured they'd do the rest of the cleanup tomorrow and finally went to bed. For once in his life, Alex had beautiful dreams about opening his own club. It was upscale and posh. There were no drugs, no prostitution. Just him and his girls. They were perfect and safe and happy.


End file.
